Silver and Cold
by Black-Shika
Summary: Deux personnes que tout oppose et que le désespoir vient de réunir...


Silver and Cold

Alors qu'il pleut des cordes, je me trouve au bord du lac de Poudlard afin de faire le point sur ma vie. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment glorieux.

Je n'ai pas eu d'enfance, mon père et la guerre me l'ont volée. Je n'ai pris que de mauvaises décisions. « Décision » est un bien grand mot quand on sait que c'est mon père qui me dictait ma conduite. Je n'ai jamais osé le contredire ou encore imposer mes choix, jusqu'au mois dernieroù j'ai refusé la marque de l'autre mégalomane ou Vous-Savez-Qui si vous préférez, pour ne pas dire Voldemort. Attention frisson de terreur de la part de tout le monde. Pour ma part je n'ai jamais eu peur de prononcer son nom.

Le déluge continue et le ciel s'assombrit de plus en plus comme s'ils étaient en accord avec mon fort intérieur et ma détresse. C'est alors que je t'aperçois sur la rive d'en face. Tu sembles si nostalgique. Que peut-il bien ce se passer pour que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout soit dans un état pareil et en plus par ce temps orageux? Bien que curieux je m'abstient de te poser la question. Cela paraîtrait bien étrange que moi, Drago Malfoy et Serpentard de surcroît, je m'inquiète de ton sort. Surtout toi, une Sang-De-Bourbe et pas n'importe laquelle, la meilleure amie du Balafré et de la Belette. En parlant de ces deux là, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là, à tes côtés, pour te réconforter. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis mais je sais que normalement c'est ce qu'ils doivent faire non? Alors pourquoi recherches tu la solitude?

_... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness  
And found you, found you on the way_

Le temps empire on croirait à la fin du monde, mais tu ne bouges pas d'un millimètre. Tu es tellement absorbée par tes sombres pensées que tu ne t'es même pas aperçue de ma présence. Malgré tout, je me suis approché de toi et assis à tes côtés.

Le regard dans le vague, tu es plongée dans tes réflexions. On pourrait penser que tu n'as aucune conscience de ce qui t'entoure, du temps chaotique, du vent, du froid glacial. Tout semble silencieux pour toi. Comme si ton esprit se trouvait dans un autre monde… comme si tu étais déconnectée de la réalité.

A ce moment précis, rongé pas la curiosité ou le besoin de venir en aide à quelqu'un - pour une fois dans ma vie faire le bon choix – j'ai pratiqué l'occlumencie sur toi. Je suis entré dans ton esprit,ce que j'ai vu m'a terrifié. Un silence inquiétant et une atmosphère froide à vous glacer le sang.

Tu sombres dans le néant le plus total jusqu'à devenir une coquille vide qui se laisse porter par le courant. Tu n'as plus la volonté de vivre. Que s'est-il passé dans ta vie pour en arriver là? Et Potter et Weasley qui ne voient rien de ta souffrance.

Ta détresse me touche et malgré nos différents je suis là, je te tiens et pour rien au monde je ne lâcherai.

_And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold_

Je t'ai toujours vue comme étant Miss-Parfaite, sans aucun souci, avec une vie heureuse, sans aucune ombre au tableau. Je m'aperçois que je me suis bien trompé. Ton désespoir est si grand que je regrette toutes les fois où je fus cruel avec toi. Chacune de mes paroles t'enfonçait un peu plus dans les ténèbres. Je me dois de réparer mes erreurs envers toi. De plus je te vois sous un jour nouveau. Peut être qu'un jour toi aussi tu me sortiras de cette obscurité qui me retient prisonnier…

La puissance de ta tristesse me submerge. Mais je dois tenir bon. Pour te sauver je ferai n'importe quoi. J'irai même jusqu'à absorber tes pêchés.

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one_

Ma belle Griffondor je te libèrerai du poids qui pèse sur tes frêles épaules. Je ferai preuve d'humilité puisque pour la première fois dans ma vie je prierai; je prierai pour ton salut. Je supplierai tous les dieux de la terre pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas. Je souhaiterai être pour toi comme le chant du phénix. Je voudrais être celui qui te redonneras le courage et l'envie de vivre. Ce courage légendaire qui fait la fierté de ta maison. Ma belle, tu es vraiment la seule qui a su me donner envie de me battre pour quelqu'un, même si tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte.

_Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one  
_

La tempête semble se calmer, le soleil se montre enfin. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses voir cette lumière puisque tu ne réagis toujours pas, absorbée par tes sombres réflexions. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu. C'est alors que pour la première fois tu relèves la tête et observe les quelques oiseaux comme si tu enviais leur liberté. Ils n'ont pas d'obligation, de devoir, de compte à rendre. Tu tournes ensuite ton regard vers moi, mais c'est comme si tu ne me reconnaissais pas à cause de l'absence de mépris dans tes yeux, ce mépris que j'ai si souvent vu. Tu reprends peu à peu conscience même si tes tourments continuent de te ronger de l'intérieur.

La lumière a beau être présente, elle ne réchauffe pas pour autant. Le froid nous enveloppe de son manteau glacial.

Ton esprit, lui, est toujours peint de gris. Par la pensée tu m'envoies tes peurs, tous ces sentiments qui sont la cause de ton état. Je serai pour toi le confident que tu n'as pas su trouver en Potter et Weasley. Je te soutiendrai toujours même si je dois en souffrir, même si cela finit par me faire sombrer dans les abysses.

_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
As you're longing to sing  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
I will lift up your voice as I sink  
_

Le temps est maintenant clair et tu te décides finalement à me dire ce qui te tracasses depuis le début. Le stress, la guerre, l'avenir improbable, l'angoisse, les études, toujours paraître bien alors qu'on a pas vraiment le moral. Plus une seule famille à protéger. De plus tu m'avoues que Weasley ne veut plus t'adresser la parole étant donné que tu n'as pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Tout cela t'entraîne dans un gouffre sans fond. Si dans la seconde je pouvais le foudroyer, crois moi ma belle, je le ferai sans hésiter une seule seconde. Si seulement je pouvais m'approprier tes malheurs pour que tu n'aies plus à les endurer...

_Your sins into me  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
Your sins into me  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
(Your sins into me) Your sins into me  
_

Tu as eu le courage de me dévoiler tes craintes, à moi ton pire ennemi de toujours. A mon tour de te faire confiance. C'est une grande première, le fait que j'accorde ma confiance à quelqu'un. De toute façon je vais mourir d'ici peu. Je le sais. C'est inéluctable. Si ce n'est pas mon père qui me tuera ce sera Voldemort pour ne pas m'être rallié à sa cause. A choisir comment je dois mourir, je préfère que se soit pour toi. En te protégeant. En espérant que cela t'apaise et que tu puisses vivre plus longtemps que cetteadolescence gâchée par la guerre. Le temps de l'innocence est bien loin derrière nous. A présent nous devons nous tourner vers notre futur destin, aussi fatal soit-il. Toi non plus tu n'as plus vraiment de raison d'espérer une suite à ton histoire, et même si je ne souhaite pas que tu suives la même voie que moi, je ne peux que comprendre les raisons qui te poussent à agir de la sorte. Tu n'attends plus rien de la vie, la vie n'attend plus rien de toi. Il est temps d'en finir… toi ainsi que moi… après une première et dernière étreinte avant que l'on ne s'éteigne à jamais. La vie la haut sera-t-elle plus belle qu'ici bas ? Qui sait… Mieux vaux prendre le risque de s'endormir éternellement et sereinement que de rester éveillés à attendre avec angoisse la mort qui nous frappera dans le dos. C'est alors que tu me prends la main et m'entraînes vers les profondeurs du lac. Ensemble, ma belle, nous sombrons, main dans la main, dans ce lac qui cache tant de mystères et qui bientôt cachera nos corps à jamais liés dans la mort…

_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
As they sleep... into me, oh, my beautiful one…_

_The End_


End file.
